Natural
Naturals (also known as druids, shamans, spirit-guides) are the Fareisa users, whose shining Fyr attracts other Spirits, which lend them their power over the elements. Natural Gift The gift of innate magical abilities was known to even the most primitive of the societies. Centuries ago, naturals were revered as the chosen of gods and spiritual guides of their brethren, the latter role still present among the tribal societies of the world. The origins and workings behind this predisposition aren’t fully understood; the only thing known for sure is that Spirits demonstrate a considerate level of attraction, or even affection, towards naturals. Several ancient texts attribute it to a supposedly remarkable strength of individual’s own Spirit, the soul. The birth of a natural is a rare event; a village-sized society rarely sees more than one of these born to the same generation. This natural talent can easily go unnoticed as well; although naturals have the tendency to be born in societies where one of them is already present, often related by blood, there are no obvious signs of the gift. The majority of such Fareisa users discover their skills by accident while pouring their heart into a beloved activity. This is due to how the connection with Spirits works primarily on an emotional level, drawing upon the feelings of the magician. The strong affection of Spirits toward that of a specific person is, in fact, caused by the natural’s Fyr. During the cycle of shattering and re-forging of Spirits, a unique combination of shards creates a brighter kind of Fyr. This core attracts the magical creatures even after the Spirit itself has already found a living body, resulting in a being ‘beloved’ by the Spirits. Spellcasting Naturals’ control over surrounding Spirits is more of a guidance than a true command. The magical beings that come to their aid do so of their own volition, acting as friends rather than servants. This is where the childish nature of Spirits affects a natural; unless deeply convinced by a gifted one’s cause, they will refuse to act, as they often do when unprovoked violence is requested. Spirits tend to favour playful, tame cooperation, working with the magician towards the goal steadily, making this sort of magic more refined and subtle than the explosive craft of arcanists. This also allows the act of casting a spell to take any amount of time necessary, letting the natural to weave in as much detail as desired. Limitations A natural's spell won’t fail dramatically; the biggest danger a gifted mage faces is reaching the point where they can’t extend their control further, as their mind is completely pre-occupied with the spell’s current form. A limitation to this natural magic is its narrow specialisation: a natural cannot control any element other than one which dominates in his own Spirit. Although the majority of naturals despise arcanists over their methods of acquiring energy, which are described as ‘barbaric’ and ‘vicious’, history knows several cases of naturals who attempted to shatter the spirits surrounding them. The results were dramatic: a portion of the gifted mage’s power was irreversibly lost, fear filling the rest of his companions. No records of further attempts exist, but it is assumed that repeated practice can cause Fyr to completely lose its brightness. Category:Magic